Sakura Wars: An Assassin's Creed
by Tuhawesomeclank
Summary: 6 months after the OVA, Sunnyside needs a new Vice Commander. So he hires a Japanese male. The only flaw that he has is that he's an assassin. How will this new Vice Commander fit in with the protectors of New York, since he's an assassin. OCx?


**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Wars: So Long My Love is owned by Sega, Idea Factory, Red Entertainment, Nippon Ichi Software, NIS America, Koei, Tecmo Koei, AFA Interactive, Hiroi Oji, Kosuke Fujishima, Hidenori Matsubara, Satoru Akahori, and Kohei Tanaka. I don't own anything, unfortunately. This is just a fan-made story.**

_Omega: Consider yourself dead already..._

_Tenshi: I know, I know, I'm a horrible person._

_Kousei: You didn't even finish the first chapter of my story!_

_Tsusha: And you never made a 2nd chapter of my story yet!_

_Zenno: And you've been ignoring my story for a long time now!_

_Tenshi: Look, I'm sorry, but I wanted to do this, considering I had this in my mind a long time ago. Like when I first beat the game!_

_Omega: Look here, punk! You need to stop making excuses and get to me already!_

_Zach: How about you don't piss off the author! He can take your stupid behind to jail!_

_Omega: He wouldn't do that!_

_Tenshi: Really? Watch me!_

_*Door Slams Open*_

_Officer: Police, freeze!_

_Omega: S***._

_**Chapter 1: An Assassin's Debut (Part 1)**_

This story takes place about 6 months after the Sakura Wars OVA. And since this is based off of the OVA, Ratchet hasn't returned.

We'll start off in Mr. Sunnyside's office. Sunnyside was at his desk. The door opened. Shinjiro and the others were outside the door. "Mr. Sunnyside." Shinjiro said, entering the room. "Sorry for calling you all in here," Sunnyside said, inviting everyone in, "But I have some important news."

"It better be significant!" Cheiron yelled, "I refused a case for this meeting!" "Trust me, it is." Sunnyside said to Cheiron, closing the door after everyone got in. "Now everyone, sit down." Sunnyside ordered, making his way to his desk. "So why did you call us in here, Mr. Sunnyside?" Shinjiro asked Sunnyside while sitting on the couch. "Now Captain Taiga, let's not be too fast here." Sunnyside said, raising his right hand up. "I would like to review everything first." "Alright." Shinjiro said, lying back on the couch. "Just make it quick. Subaru would rather not review such useless things." Subaru said with a bored look.

"Well," Sunnyside started, "Ever since you, Captain Taiga, joined the Star Division, you were able to bring the whole team together. And you were able to defeat Nobunaga and Tutankhamun, while keeping New York safe and happy." "Well..." Shinjiro interrupted, "I'm not that great, I still have more to learn."

"What?" Rosita yelled, shocked, "You're kidding right? You're awesome, Shins! Your like, the coolest person ever!" Rosita yelled while smiling. "Rosita." Shin muttered. "I got to agree with Rosita, kid." Cheiron said, she was also smiling. "Cheiron." Shin muttered. "Yeah, Shiny!" Gemini said in her southern accent, "You're like, a super hero!" "Gemini." Shin muttered. "She's right!" Diana spoke up, "Every battle we've been fighting, we always end up winning. You truly are a great ruler!" "Diana." Shin muttered. "You don't have to be so humble about it." Subaru said with her fan on her chin. "Subaru." Shin muttered.

"Alright, calm down, everyone!" Sunnyside ordered, raising his right hand up. Everyone looked at Sunnyside. "Back to my announcement, even though you have done all of this, we are still missing something."

"What do you mean?" Shin asked, confused. "What I mean is that since Ratchet is gone, I can't seem to get much done, and in order to get things done, I decided to get a new member for the Star Division!" Sunnyside cheered, standing from his desk.

"What?" all the Star Division members, including Shin, yelled in unison, standing of from their seats. "From what I've heard from my friend, he seems to be 'top of the class.' So he won't cause much trouble, unlike Shingles." Sunnyside said, trying to calm everyone. "Wait, 'he?'" Shin asked, sitting down. "Yes, the member is a male. I felt like we needed more men in this team, since only me and Shindale are the only men here." Sunnyside pointed out.

"Where did you find a man with Pnuema?" Subaru asked Sunnyside. "What do you mean?" Shin asked Subaru. "I did some research, and it proven that there are fewer men than women that have Pnuema." Subaru pointed out.

"Well," Sunnyside spoke up, "I didn't hire him for his Pnuema, but for his skills." "Wait," Cheiron interrupted, "So you're saying that this new greenhorn has no Pnuema?" "That's what I said, didn't I?" Sunnyside asked, sarcastically. "Sunnyside," Subaru interrupted, "How will this new member help if he doesn't have any Pnuema? He could be more of a liability than an asset!"

"Calm down, you two." Sunnyside ordered. "Like I said before, this man has skills that I've never thought anyone man can ever achieve." Sunnyside said with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and gave a slight smile, "I think this new member can show all of us a new thing or two about medieval combat." "Wait, what?" Shin asked, shocked.

Japan

But we'll stop in Japan. Rinji Irekae, our protagonist, is going to replace Ratchet. Based on his name, he's Japanese. He is currently 20 years old. Not to mention... he's an assassin. One of his ancestors is Ezio Auditore (Or however you spell it).

After his parents died from the mafia, he swore that he would avenge his parent's death, by killing the mafia leader and everyone in it. He started killing when he was 10 years old... Amazing right? He wore his trusty white jacket he always would take around with him. He got all of his weapons from his father's hidden stash. Citizens would refer to him as "Archangel." After 5 years of killing, a small group of other assassin's decided to take him in. He was a bit reluctant about it, but he finally joined it. After each job was completed, he was given enough yen to live his life. Luckily, our protagonist kept a Plan B with him. Plan B was if he was ever found out, he would go to America for hiding. So he took English classes.

But anyways, he was doing his normal work. He had a target, and he needed to kill it. He got all the information he needed about the target, now it's time for the real thing. He was running across the rooftops of the "Grand Imperial Theater." People barely paid attention to him. He ran to the end of the of the rooftop. There was a small entrance on the roof. He opened it and looked inside. There was a play; unfortunately, Rinji couldn't tell/care what they were performing. He turned on his "Eagle Vision." The performers and the spectators were colored blue, there were guards inside the building, they were colored red, but one of the spectators was colored yellow/gold.

Rinji didn't want to get spotted/killed by the guards, so he went through his small pouch, he found 3 smoke bombs, he thought for a second. _Using this will keep me undetected by the guards, and it will give me enough time for me to kill my target! _Rinji thought. He gripped the 3 smoke bombs. _Let's do this! _Rinji thought as a drop of sweat beaded down his chin. It landed on one of the spectators, the spectator looked up. Rinji threw the smoke bomb inside of the building before he got caught. The smoke bomb landed in the middle of the audience, the smoke bomb set off. There was smoke everywhere, the audience started to panic. And the performers were confused, "What's going on?" one of the performers asked, confused.

Rinji still had his Eagle Vision on, so he could still see his target. The target seemed very calm, the target wasn't moving. Before the smoke cleared out, he threw another smoke bomb, and jumped into the building. He landed in front of the stage. He was barely visible to the performers. The performers stared in awe at the presence of the assassin. He took a small glance at the performers, and then he threw his last smoke bomb, making him invisible from the performers and the guards. He walked towards his target, with his Eagle Vision still on. He stopped in front of his target. The target could barely see the assassin. The next thing the target knew is that there was a dagger going threw his throat. The smoke started to clear. The spectators were still in the theater the performers were still on stage, and the guards were protecting the performers and the spectators. They all saw assassin killing his target. They all stood in fear, shocked by what they saw. Rinji then took his dagger out of his target's neck. He put his hand over the target's eyes, shutting them. "May you find peace with the angels." Rinji said as he closed the target's eyes. He took a feather out of his pouch; he swiped it over the target's bloody neck.

"It's Archangel!" one of the guards pointed out. Rinji looked at the guard. "Get him!" the same guard ordered the other guards. One of the guards came running up behind the assassin, the guard swung his katana at him. Rinji quickly turned around and blocked the guard's attack with his hidden blade. "Is that all you got?" Rinji yelled at the guard. He pushed him forward, in front of the stage. He took away his hidden blade and punched the guard's stomach. The guard bent forward, Rinji punched the guard's left cheek. The guard flinched back a step; Rinji did a powerful uppercut, causing the guard to fall on his back. Rinji put his right foot on the guard's neck. "Your not worth using my weapon's on." Rinji said, twisting his foot, causing the guard's neck to break. The guard was dead.

Then suddenly, an axe was swung at Rinji, he dodged the attack, the axe cut threw the guard that was dead. "Eww." Rinji said, wincing at the sight of the dead guard. Then the other guards started to rush towards him, "Got to' go!" Rinji said, jumping through the two guards. The guards flinched back, causing the assassin to land on the floor. He rolled on the floor when he landed on it. He then ran through the crowd, pushing those who got in his way.

He made it out of the theater; he knew there was going to be havoc, so he climbed on the top of the theater. He saw the opened rooftop door, he sealed it, so it can't open. He then got a call hidden blade holder; he answered the call, "Archangel speaking." Rinji said to his holder. "Archangel," said a voice coming from the holder, it sounded like a woman's voice, "This is Athena. I've got some important news; meet me back at the safe house 'Olympia.'" Rinji started to run, "I'm on my way, out!" he said to the holder, ending the call.

Olympia (Safe house Name)

He stopped by an abandoned house; it was his safe house, Olympia. The door had a thin, horizontal, line lock. He took out his hidden blade, he stuck it in the lock, and he then twisted it counter-clockwise. The door opened slightly. Rinji entered the room. He activated his Eagle Vision, he looked to his left, there was another one of those locks, and he unlocked it, all the security systems turned into safety mode. The light turned on as well. The whole building was trashed and abandoned, perfect for a safe house. He walked down the white floor-colored hallway, into the main room; the lobby. There was a table in the middle of the lobby, it was large and brown. It had some papers and an ashtray on it. There were also medieval weapons at the walls of the lobby.

"That was fast." said a voice in the distance. Rinji looked to the left of the room; there were stairs that leaded upstairs. There was a woman on the stairs. She walked towards Rinji. She had long, purple, hair that reached hip. She had bright-green eyes. She wore a white jacket and had a pouch on her side, just like Rinji. "Athena." Rinji said, looking at the woman.

"The Father wishes to speak to you upstairs." Athena said, escorting Rinji upstairs. They both went upstairs; there was a door to the left at the top of the stairs. Rinji opened the door; it made a loud and squeaky creak. Inside the room was also trashed. "State your business!" said a voice in the room. "Altair. Ezio. The Brotherhood welcomes none." Rinji responded. The lights turned on. There was a desk in the middle of the room. The chair was turned, facing its back at the two assassins. There was a large glass door at end of the room, it showed the outside world.

"Rinji, step forward." ordered the voice. Rinji stood still, disobeying the voice. "Good, it's you two." said the voice, in relief. The chair turned, facing the two assassins. There was a man; he had blood-red hair. His eyes were the same color as his hair. He wore a dark/black jacket. "Father," Rinji said, walking up to the man, "You have requested me to meet you." "Yes." Father agreed. "I have understood that you are willing to do any task I ask you to perform. You have been assassinating for a long time now. I think it's for you to take the next step." "May I ask what you plan to do?" Rinji asked the Father. "Well," the Father said, getting up from his seat, "I called a friend; it seems that he needs some help. So I am sending you to him tomorrow, at 2'o clock P.M." "Wait..." Rinji interrupted, "Where is this place?" "It's in America." the Father stated. "America?" Rinji yelled, shocked. "Yes, America." the Father agreed, walking up to the glass door, "Specifically, New York. And since you have studied up and passed your English classes, I'm pretty sure you'll be fine there." "So..." Rinji spoke, "I won't see you guys ever again?" "Unfortunately, yes." Athena responded, "But you are strong and capable, so I believe you'll do fine by yourself!" "Well..." Rinji thought for a moment, "Alright, I'll go."

The Father went back to his seat, "Good. We'll meet you at the docks at 1400 hours."

The Next Day (At the Docks)

The three assassins were on the ship. There was only three our four other passengers on the ship. Our protagonist was wearing his assassin outfit. Funny enough, no one seemed to notice. The ship honked its horn; meaning that the ship was going to sail soon. Athena handed Rinji a small bag. "What's in here?" Rinji asked Athena. "It's American money." Athena explained, "You'll need it more than your yen." Rinji put the small bag in his pouch.

Then The Father gave Rinji a small square box, "If you are ever in a tough situation, and you don't know what to do, open this box." The Father told Rinji. Rinji took the box from his leader. "Use it when the time is right." The Father ordered. Rinji put the small box in his pouch. "It'll be hard to live with other people, especially without us, but I have seen what you have done, so I believe that you'll be alright! Good luck, my servant! We will both pray for your survival!" Rinji gave a bright and happy smile, "Thank you, both of you. I shall make you both proud!" The two other assassins left the ship. The ship sailed.

New York (Mr. Sunnyside's Office)

It was 4'o clock in the morning. The whole Star Division was there. Sunnyside was at his desk, shuffling papers, Shinjiro was sitting down on one of the couches, Gemini was next to him, sleeping, Subaru was sitting at the couch across from them, Cheiron was impatiently pacing back and forth, Rosita was walking around the room, looking and poking at whatever she saw, and Diana was making coffee for everyone.

"Where is this greenhorn?" Cheiron finally snapped, "We've been here for an hour now!"

"Now calm down, Cheiron." Sunnyside suggested, raising his right hand, "I'll check with Cherry and Anri." He called the two girls.

Bay Area (Dock)

Cherry and Anri were leaning on the rail, behind the ocean. "Why did we have to wait for the 'Rookie?'?" Anri griped. "I don't Anri." Cherry responded, "I just hope he's old enough." Cherry smirked. Anri turned red, "Why would you even think of that?" Then suddenly, *ring tone*. "I'm getting a call from Mr. Sunnyside." Cherry said, taking out her "Cameratron." She answered the call; *beep*, "Mr. Sunnyside?" Cherry asked the person calling her. "Cherry," Mr. Sunnyside responded, "Has our member shown up yet?" "Not yet." Cherry responded, looking out towards the sea. "Alright, that's all I needed to know." Sunnyside hung up.

"What'd he say?" Anri asked Cherry. "He's wondering if the member came here yet." Cherry responded, still looking out the at sea. But then, "What's that over there?" Anri asked, pointing out at the horizon. "It's," Cherry said, squinting her eyes, "It's, a ship!" Cherry yelled, excitedly. The ship came towards the dock. The ship honked its horn; alerting the passengers that they made it to their destination. Cherry and Anri ran over to the dock to great the new member. Only three passengers came out, of the ship, they looked too old to be the new member. "Where's the new member?" Anri asked, looking at the ship. Cherry looked up, "What's that up there?" Cherry asked Anri, pointing at the figure on the top of the ship. The sun was starting to rise, illuminating the figure on the top of the ship. The figure was wearing a white jacket, with his hood up. There was a "Divine Wind." The jacket was flowing in the wind's direction.

"What's he doing?" Anri asked, awed. The figure formed his body into a cross. "What the hell!" Cherry muttered, confused. The figure fell forward. Both of the girls gasped, in shock. When he was halfway near hitting the ground, he did a back flip. After he did the back flip, he landed on his feet. Due to the momentum, when he landed, he crouched down, with his left hand on the sky deck.

He got up, and walked towards the two girls, who were shocked by the assassin's performance. The ship honked its horn; alerting the passengers that the ship was going to set sail. "Are you two the people that I'm supposed to meet?" Rinji asked the two girls. The shook their heads, coming back to reality, "Huh? Oh, sorry. So you're the new rookie, huh?" Cherry asked, the hooded man. "Apparently so." Rinji responded, "So, who are you two?" "Well, my name's Cherry, Cherry Cocker." Cherry said, extending her hand, Rinji shook it. "I'm Rinji Irekae." Rinji said as he shook Cherry's hand. "Wow. You have quite a grip, just the way I like it." Cherry said, giving the hooded man a sly look. Rinji let go off her hand, "Right... Anyways," he said, turning to Anri, "What's your name?" "A-Anri Yoshio." she replied, hesitantly. Rinji extended his hand, expecting a handshake, but instead, Anri ran behind Cherry. Rinji, surprised by Anri's action, put his hand back in his pocket. "Don't mind her." Cherry spoke up, "She's just very awkward around other people. Besides, your hood is up, so you look very creepy."

"Oh, sorry about that." Rinji said, realizing that his hood was up. He put his hood down, revealing his turquoise colored hair, and his purple eyes. He brushed his hair to the right with his fingers. "How about now?" he asked Cherry. "Hmm..." Cherry thought for a moment, "How old are you?" she asked Rinji, giving him another sly look. "Huh?" Rinji asked, surprised by the question, "Umm... I believe I'm currently 20 years old." Cherry came up close to Rinji, "Ooh, a cute, intelligent, athletic, 20 year old, huh?" "Wait, what?" Anri yelled, she was as red as a tomato. Rinji was calm, "Would you stop trying to fill me up?" "Huh?" Cherry asked, shocked. All the color she had had been drained out, she took two steps back.

Then, *ring tone*. "Huh?" Cherry said, getting her Camertron. "It's Mr. Sunnyside." Cherry said to Anri. "Sunnyside." Rinji muttered to himself. *Beep*, "Mr. Sunnyside?" Cherry said to the Cameratron. "Ah, Cherry." Sunnyside replied, "Has our new member arrived yet?" "Yes he has." Cherry replied, "We're taking him back right now." "Good, we'll see you three later." Sunnyside hung up.

Cherry put the Cameratron back in her pocket. "You ready, Rin?" Cherry asked, turning to Rinji. Rinji was looking at his arm, thinking. "You okay?" Cherry asked Rinji, giving him a worried look. "Huh?" Rinji said, turning his head to Cherry, "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." "Well, we need to get going to the theater." Cherry said, starting to walk to the theater. "Alright." Rinji obeyed, following the two girls.

Sunnyside's Office

"It looks like our new member made it to New York." Sunnyside announced to the whole team, "Now we just need to wait for them to arrive." "How long will that take?" Shin asked. "Probably 10, 20 minutes." Sunnyside replied. "Now," Sunnyside started, "This new recruit, he is very skillful and independent." "You mean, like Subaru?" Shin asked. Subaru gave him an angry glare. "Sort of." Sunnyside replied, "Instead, he has something that all of you don't have." "Really, what's that?" Cheiron asked, in disbelief. "Well," Sunnyside replied, "That would be experience." "What do you mean?" Gemini asked, confused. "Well," Sunnyside got up from his seat, "He has combat experience. He is... an experienced killer." "What?" everyone yelled in unison. "He's a killer?" Cheiron asked, shocked. "Technically, yes." Sunnyside responded. "What do you mean by 'technically'?" Subaru asked, angrily. "You all may find this shocking," Sunnyside announced, "But he is an Assassin." "An assassin?" Shin asked Sunnyside. "Yes, an assassin." Sunnyside replied, with his eyes closed.

"Hey," Rosita interrupted, "What's an 'Assassin'?" "The word assassin derives from the Arabic word, 'Hashshashin.' It referred to the Nizari branch of the Isma'ili (Can't type Arabic words) Shia founded by the Persian Hassan as-Sabbah during the Middle Ages. They were active in the fortress of Alamut in Iran from the 8th to the 14th centuries, and also controlled the castle of Masyaf in Syria. The group killed members of the Muslim Abbasid, Seljuq, and Christian Crusader elite for political and religious reasons." Subaru explained to Rosita. "Uh... What did she just say?" Rosita asked Cheiron. "Basically, assassins are a group of murderers that kill for personal reasons." Cheiron explained. "Really, that's it?" Rosita laughed, "Then he won't be much of a threat, won't he? I'll be all like, 'Gold gun or Silver gun?' and he would be all like, 'Please don't kill me'!" Rosita explained, drawing both of her revolvers.

"I don't think so." Sunnyside interrupted, "He started killing when he was 10, before he joined a group. He has been killing mafia workers ever since he started killing. He is very famous to the citizens. In fact, they gave him the name, 'Archangel' for protecting the citizens. Many detectives tried to figure out who he really is, but there wasn't enough evidence to even call suspicions." "He sounds very scary." Rosita said, sadly.

"Don't worry Rosita," Shin said, "If he does anything bad, we will all protect you!" "The kid's right, we are all a family, we will protect each other no matter what!" Cheiron agreed. "We would never let anyone hurt you, Rosita." Gemini agreed. "We are all in this together-" Diana agreed. "-So no one is going down on our watches." Subaru finished. "Thank you everyone!" Rosita rejoiced, "You all make me fell so safe!"

But then, *creek*, the door opened. Everyone turned their attention to the door; there was a figure outside the door. The figure walked into the room. Everyone kept their eyes on him. The man walked towards Sunnyside's desk. "I am Rinji Irekae, your new servant." Rinji said to Sunnyside. Rinji kneeled down to Sunnyside, Rinji kept his head down, "I am here to follow your every task," Rinji looked up, "Father."

"'Father'?" Everyone, including Cherry and Anri, except for Sunnyside, yelled in unison.

_**End of Part 1**_

_Tenshi: And that's all the time we have on, "Sakura Wars: An Assassin's Creed!"_

_Tsusha: So this character is an assassin, kind of like me?_

_Tenshi: Yes._

_Zach: Whatever happened to Omega?_

_Tenshi: He got sent to jail. Don't worry; he'll be back in Part 2._

_Kousei: How about we end it off here._

_Zenno: Yeah, I'm going home soon, my brother wants me to "Embrace the Tea." Stupid._

_Tenshi: Yeah I should end it right now!_


End file.
